A Walk Down the Dark Path
by siberia88
Summary: Peter was in the last year of college when he met Gabriel, the soft spoken watch maker. Things were going well, but eventually Gabriel's jealousy and the need to prove himself led him going down the path of becoming Sylar… This is AU and SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is SLASH. If you don't know what Slash is, or if Slash is not your cup of tea, please do not read. Thanks! Also, this is AU and based loosely on Season 1.

Chapter 1

"Ding!"

The sound of door opening alerted Gabriel from his current task of fixing a watch. He looked up and saw a customer walking into his shop. It was a man in his early twenties. He had dark hair, and long bangs that covered up half of his face. With one hand he flipped back the band a little bit, revealing his face fully. He was a very attractive looking young man. He had a backpack swung across his shoulder, and Gabriel could tell he was a college student.

"Hello." Gabriel smiled while putting down the watch he had been working on. "How can I help you?"

"Hi." The young man returned his smile, "My friends told me about this place. They said you're the best in town and you can fix any watches."

"Your watch needs fixing?" Gabriel asked, eyeing the young man's wrist. As far as he could tell, the young man was wearing a cheap digital watch with plastic bands that maybe cost around 20 bucks.

" Yeah." The young man followed Gabriel's line of sight and smiled, "No, not the one that I'm wearing. This piece of junk on my wrist can go to the dustbin for all I care." He stopped in front of Gabriel and pulled out a watch from his backpack. "Here's the watch that's broken."

"Ah, I see." Lying on the desk was a piece of Vacheron Constantin watch from the Patrimony Classic Series. This particular one cost around 35,000 dollars. Gabriel had to admit he was surprised to see this coming out of the young man's back pack.

"I swear, it's not stolen!" As if sensing Gabriel's thoughts, the young man exclaimed in exasperation. "It… was a gift."

"It's in pretty bad shape." Gabriel turned the watch around a bit. It seemed like somebody had stomped on this watch or at least stepped on it a couple of times. "Maybe you should take it to the authorized dealer shop…" He suggested.

The young man's face fell. "I don't have that kind of money." He blurted out. "I can't afford to have it fix there. My friends in school said that you may be able to fix it without having to replace any parts and you're nice enough to give them a good discount. Please?"

Gabriel looked at the pleading young man in front of him. "I… I could try…"

"Thank you so much!" The young man beamed up, "By the way, my name is Peter. Peter Petrelli."

"I am Gabriel Gray." Gabriel returned the smile. "Look, I'm not sure how long it will take to fix this though… "

"That's not a problem at all." Peter waved his hand, "I'm not in a hurry." Then his face fell a bit, "Do you mean there's going to be a lot of labor hours involved?"

"Most likely…" Gabriel nodded.

"Can you… give me an estimate maybe?" Peter asked.

"Hm…" Gabriel took another look at the watch, replacing the parts would be the easiest but most costly way to fix it. Without replacing the parts, he anticipated at least 20-30 hours or so to fix this watch. He was going to say 700, but seeing the anxious looking face of Peter, he automatically lowered the amount, "500 dollars maybe?"

Peter's face crumpled. This was the best price quote he had received, but still, he just didn't have that kind of money right now. Not unless he wanted to starve for a month.

"Hey Gabriel…" Peter was reaching out with his hand towards the watch, and Gabriel knew what he was going to say.

"How about this? Do you want to work at my watch shop to pay for it?" Gabriel didn't even know how or why he decided to make this suggestion.

"Huh?"

"Hm, you know, you can stop by for like 2 hours after school or something. Just helping out in the store. If there's no customer, you can do your homework or work on your stuff. You just need to work as many hours as I needed to fix your watch."

"… Sure!" Peter answered, "Your watch shop is just 5 minutes away from the college, and I can swing by around 2p.m. everyday and stay until 4p.m.!"

"That sounds good." Gabriel smiled.

"See you tomorrow then." Peter waved his hand and smiled happily.

Gabriel let out a breath after Peter left the shop. He didn't know what prompted him to make that offer. It's not like his watch shop need an assistant or any help. It was usually so quiet that if there was 1 or 2 customer coming in a day, that would be considered a busy day. He had to admit, he liked this Peter. He would enjoy just having Peter around.

XXX

Peter soon realized he really didn't have to do much in the watch shop. Gabriel was usually working on fixing some century old watches, and the few days that he was there, he had only seen 2 customers so far. As Gabriel suggested, he was free to use this time to work on whatever school work that needed to be done. Peter could really use this time to work on his study since he had to work in the evening for 2 part time jobs to earn enough to pay his rent and school fees and food. However, instead of studying, Peter soon found himself engaging in conversation with the mild manner watch shop owner. He would never imagine they had so much to talk about. He was starting to like this Gabriel Gray a lot.

Three weeks passed. When Peter entered the shop today, he saw Gabriel looking at him with a sense of achievement.

"Here's your watch, all fixed."

Peter gave a small cry of happiness. The watch looked as good as new.

"You are the best watchmaker in the world!" When Peter saw Gabriel merely shrugged at the comment, he added, "Really. I don't know how you do it!"

"Yeah, I guess I kind of know how things work…" Gabriel said, "No big deal though. I wish I am more special."

"You are special." Peter beamed, and suddenly reached over and gave Gabriel a quick kiss on the lips.

"Peter?" Gabriel seemed shock.

"What? You don't like it?" Peter smiled mischievously. "That's me saying thanks." His face fell a little when he saw Gabriel still in shock. "Did I really misread the way you have been looking at me?"

Gabriel seemed to finally shake himself out of a trance.

"Ah, no. I just … didn't think…" Gabriel stammered.

"I enjoy being in your company," Peter said, "I'm really glad to get to know you these past few weeks. I'm thinking maybe we can hang out sometimes… like go to a movie or have dinner together sometimes… "

"Like… dates?" Gabriel blinked a few times.

"Yeah, " Peter couldn't help but smile. He knew his new friend doesn't get out a lot, but his reaction was just too cute.

"I would love that." Gabriel seemed to finally settle down and he grinned at Peter.

"How about this Friday? Or do you already have plans?"

"No, Friday sounds good."

XXX

One month later, Peter and Gabriel were officially in a relationship. Gabriel still couldn't believe his good luck that a great guy like Peter would want to be with him. Peter was not only handsome, but was also well liked and had a lot of friends. He cared about the people around him and made friends easily. Gabriel, on the other hand, was always a little socially awkward. He was not the type that opened up easily and sometimes people around him didn't want to stick around to find out what he had to say. The simply brushed him off as an insignificant nobody. Gabriel could only thank whatever gods that brought Peter to his doorstep. He hoped things would just continue this way.

Things changed eventually. The day where it all began was really no different than any other day.

Gabriel was working on fixing a watch that he had worked on for 7 years when a man walked into his store.

"Your watch is 2 seconds slow." Gabriel informed him, and proceeded to fix the watch for him while the man stared at him in awe.

"How did you know that?"

"I guess it's just my gift." Gabriel smiled. Then he looked at the man more carefully, and he could sense the man didn't come here to fix his watch. "You didn't come here for fixing the watch, did you?"

"No. My name is Dr. Chandra Surresh, and I'm here because you are special."

XXX

That night, lying in bed with Peter after having some very satisfying sex, Gabriel debated whether to tell Peter about this strange man that visited him today with wild theories on human genetics.

"Peter…"

"Hm…?" Peter answered sleepily. He nudged closer to Gabriel and started nibbling on his lover's ears. "You want another round? I don't have class tomorrow morning and I could sleep in…" Peter grinned.

"You bet!" All thought of Chandra Surresh and his theories forgotten, Gabriel launched himself at Peter.

Peter laughed as he was pinned beneath Gabriel. They were kissing and laughing away. Just as things were getting interesting, the door bell rang. Peter stopped what he was doing, and pressed his face at the crook of Gabriel's shoulder, muttering, "Go away." The buzzing continued insistently.

With a sigh, Peter jumped down from the bed and grabbed some pants from the floor. He went to the door while Gabriel waited on the bed with a hard on.

Whoever it was at the door, Peter didn't invite the person into his apartment. They were talking in hush voices and Gabriel couldn't make out any of it. Several minutes later, Peter slammed the door and came back to bed. He lied down next to Gabriel and judging from his dark expression, Gabriel could tell they would not be picking up from where they left off just a few minutes ago.

"Who was that?" Gabriel couldn't resist asking.

"Nobody." Peter was sulking, and turned his back against Gabriel.

Putting a hand gently on Peter, Gabriel rubbed the other's back and could feel the tension slowly slipping away, but Peter never turned back.

A sudden fear gripped Gabriel's heart. What if that was Peter's ex boyfriend just now, wanting to get back? Peter was the best thing that happened to his pathetic, ordinary life, and he didn't know what he would do if he lost Peter. He would do anything to keep Peter with him.

End Part 1.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Chandra Surresh became Gabriel's new and only hope. He had wanted to be someone special all these years, and the desire had never been stronger. He could feel something stir inside of him, wanting to change, and to get rid of anything that screamed ordinary about him.

"Hey, are you ok?" After one frustrating day of testing, he came back to the shop and find Peter waiting for him there.

"Yeah, fine." Gabriel answered a little more curtly than his usual tone.

"Where did you go?" Peter followed him into the shop, genuinely curious. "It was unlike you to close your shop for the afternoon."

"Well, there's really nobody coming to the shop anyway." Gabriel shrugged.

"Is there something that's bothering you lately?" Peter asked, standing close to his lover. "You can tell me about it."

Gabriel opened his mouth and shut it again. "No, it's nothing really. I'm just trying to… find out something about myself."

Peter arched his eyebrow, "Finding yourself, huh? But I like who you are right now." He pressed his face against Gabriel's chest and reached out with both arms to hug him across the waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Gabriel reluctantly let go of Peter.

Looking down at his watch, Peter gasped, "Look at the time! I have to go to my job now." He gave Gabriel a quick kiss and waved goodbye. Gabriel noticed Peter was wearing that expensive watch he fixed for him instead of his usual cheap digital one. It occurred to him Peter had never exactly told him who gifted him with such an expensive piece of fine watch. There seemed to be a lot of things he didn't know about Peter.

XXX

The testing sessions with Dr. Surresh continued, but Dr. Surresh was not able to find Gabriel's supposed "power", his "gift". In frustration, Gabriel finally lashed out his anger and stormed out of the place. He didn't want to go back to the watch shop and resumed his boring life. Instead, he walked to Peter's college.

He didn't really think he would be able to run into Peter. He just wanted to have a walk around where Peter studied. After wandering for a while, he stopped and leaned against a wall, just looking at the students around him.

A group of chatty students nearby were loud enough for him to pick up their conversations without meaning to.

"… high class call girl charging 5000 an hour, and being showered with expensive gifts like jewlery, luxury watches…" One of them was saying, "I wouldn't mind doing it. Sleep with someone for one night and you get a month's expenses covered. That will get you through college easy enough!"

"Shannon, I don't think you have what it takes to be a 'high class prostitute'. The later part maybe, but high class?" A blonde commented and the whole group laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Life is so unfair!" Shannon fixed her hair, "But, Jen baby, you don't have much luck in that department either!"

"You know, I think Peter have what it takes though." Amidst the laughter, someone suddenly commented. "What do you guys think?"

"Peter Petrelli, the nursing major?" Shannon said, "Hell yes, that guy can definitely be one. He has the look, without doubt. More importantly, he has this air around him, you know. Like he is used to the high society. He could definitely fit into the high class prostitution ring!"

They all laughed.

"Who is to say he hasn't already?" The guy who originally brought up Peter's name said, "Did you see what he is wearing on his wrist? A Vacheron Constantin? On the wrist of a poor college student who has to take 2 part time jobs just to pay the bills?"

"Oh Jake, maybe that watch is just a replica." Jen waved it off.

"No, no, no. I KNOW watches." Jake shook his head, "That is the real thing, no cheap replica there. Besides, do you see what the guy wear sometimes? Sure, it's casual clothes, but if you look at the brands; they don't exactly fit a college student's budget, and definitely not for one that has to work 2 jobs and night shifts!"

"Drop it, ok?" Shannon said in a tone less cheerful than before, "Jake, you are just mad at Peter because he won't go out with you ever since he started seeing someone else seriously!"

The group fell into an awkward silence for a few seconds before someone brought up a different topic.

Gabriel walked away from where he was standing, but those words planted thoughts in his mind that he didn't even think about before. _Peter, prostituting himself for money?_ That seemed ridiculous, but that guy Jake raised some valid points… The expensive watch, brand name clothes… and… Gabriel's footsteps came to an abrupt halt – _Handsome older male client?_

It was Peter, standing facing away from him, not too far away. He was talking to an older man who clearly didn't belong to the college student group. The man was in his late thirties, slightly taller than Peter, strikingly handsome and wearing a fine tailored suit. This guy belonged to New York's high society, and was definitely loaded.

Gabriel couldn't hear what Peter was saying to the guy, but they were both laughing. The guy ruffled Peter's hair and Peter relaxed against him. The chemistry between them clearly indicated that they knew each other well, and even a blind man could sense the affection between the two. When the older guy pulled Peter closer and placed a kiss on Peter's cheek, Gabriel turned to walk away. His hands were shaking so badly that he stuck them into his pockets. His finger trailed over a piece of paper inside. Pulling it out, he realized it was a name; one that he had snatched from one of Dr. Surresh's folders when he stormed out of the place this morning.

He went home and called this person – Brian Davis.

End Part 2.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter looked around. He thought he catch a glimpse of Gabriel. However, there was no reason for Gabriel to be showing up at the campus. He must be mistaken.

"Hey, hey, Peter. What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Nathan. I just… thought I saw a friend… that's all." He answered as he was still looking around for a sign of Gabriel, but he didn't see the familiar sight.

"Peter, let's have dinner together tonight." Nathan suggested when he finally got Peter's attention back.

"I can't. I told Gabriel I will be home for dinner tonight."

"Gabriel, huh? That's his name?" Nathan wore his usual little frown on his face, "That's the guy you're living with now?"

"Well, we are not exactly living together. He has his own place, and I haven't given up my apartment yet, the one that you picked for me, remember? The one that's way too big and not exactly located at an affordable area … most of my pay check went to paying rent…" Peter complained.

"What are you talking about? I offered to pay your rent. Besides, your apartment is barely large enough and just about located at a somewhat decent area. Anything less would be a dump, and I can't have you living there." Nathan shook his head.

"You and your Upper East Side home…" Peter muttered under his breath.

"So when are you going to introduce him to me?" Nathan asked, changing topics swiftly.

"Nathan," Peter groaned, "it's too soon, ok? Gabriel and I have only been dating for about a month."

"So? You sounded like you are pretty serious about this relationship and I thought I should meet him."

"I AM Serious about this relationship! That's exactly why I can't introduce him to you yet."

Nathan arched an eyebrow at Peter's comment and raised his chin demandingly, awaiting a good explanation to that statement.

"I appreciate you always looking out for me, Nathan…" Peter looked away, "It's just that… whenever you meet the person I'm dating with, you intimidate them. I don't know… scare them off or something…"

"REALLY?" Nathan smiled humorlessly, revealing teeth slightly that made him looked every bit like the shark that he was.

"EVERY relationship of mine ended shortly after I introduce him or her to you! Sometimes I wonder if you do something behind my back to make them leave me!" Peter exclaimed. Seeing Nathan look insulted by his comment, Peter quickly continued before Nathan had a chance to interject, "Anyway, I'm not taking the chance with Gabriel. He is so sweet and shy… not to mention very special to me."

"You make me sound like a scary mafia or something. Alright, fine. Let's go grab some drinks if you can't join me for dinner. I came all this way to YOUR side of town, after all."

"Alright, Nate." Peter grinned.

XXX

"Hey, Peter… Are you there? Hm… I thought you're coming over for dinner tonight? Please give me a call…" Gabriel left the message and slowly hung up the phone. He had prepared Peter's favorite dishes but Peter didn't show up. When he called Peter's cell phone, it went to the answering machine after a few rings.

Gabriel took a deep sigh and slowly stood up. He was in the middle of removing his apron when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His own reflection showed him what a pathetic person he was. The thick glasses he wore not to correct any vision problem, but merely to provide himself with some sense of security; the neatly combed hair that was outdated about 10 years ago; the clothes that showed no sense of fashion… He was as ordinary as possible. Maybe Peter was done with him after a month… He couldn't help remembering the man he saw this afternoon; confident, handsome and rich. Was that his competition? How could he compete against that?

_Ding Dong_

Gabriel's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Thinking it was Peter, Gabriel quickly went to get the door.

It was a stranger standing outside of his door. The man was in his early 30's and he was looking around nervously.

"Can I help you?" Gabriel asked him.

"Yeah, somebody called me? My name is Brian Davis." The man said.

Gabriel recalled this was the name he grabbed from Dr. Surresh's folder.

"Yes, I called you. My name is…" Gabriel paused; did he really want to be Gabriel Grey, the insignificant son of a watchmaker? He looked down at the watch he was wearing. It's time he gained a new identity; a last name that one day would be well known throughout the world. "Sylar. My name is Gabriel Sylar."

Brian Davis smiled anxiously. Strangely enough, Gabriel felt his own anxiousness melted away as he smiled reassuringly at the man and invited him into his place.

XXX

_Telekinesis._

Gabriel was amazed at Brian's demonstration of making the cup moved without touching it. He wished he was the one with that ability.

"Can you make it go away? I don't want it." It was such a surprise when Brian Davis looked at him and stated the request.

He stared at Brian Davis for a moment. Then, something ticked.

"You are broken." Gabriel said. For the first time in his life, he had never been surer of what he had to do.

"Don't worry Brian. I can fix it." His left hand picked up a crystal paperweight as Brian Davis turned from him.

_Bang!_

One smash to the head, and Brian Davis fell to the floor, lifeless.

XXX

Gabriel raised his shaking finger and the shattered crystal paperweight moved… slowly… without being touched.

He smiled. He had the power now -- Telekinesis. He could move objects without touching it. He was special.

It was then he realized he was sitting in a pool of blood. Panic started gripping his heart as he looked frantically around at what he had done. Murder – that's what he had done. He took another man's life. He had sinned. He looked at the brainless corpse not too far away and began to shake.

Gabriel let out a howl. He didn't know what had come over him. Something inside of him prompted him to take another man's life, and now he had become a murderer.

He stood up gingerly and the air around him suddenly smelt different. The scent of blood and death was too strong in the air. He nearly threw up, but he made it to the table and grabbed his phone. He dialed the only person that he so desperately needed at this moment. He prayed that it wouldn't go to the answering machine this time. He didn't even know what he was going to say, but he just needed to hear Peter's voice right now, and everything would be ok. He could find someways to redeem himself.

The phone rang and somebody picked up.

"Peter… Peter…?" Gabriel almost chocked with tears as the line was connected.

"… … "There was a moment of silence before somebody spoke at the other end, "Peter is not available right now. Who is calling?"

Gabriel froze. He had never heard that voice in his life, but he could certainly imagine who it might belonged to.

"Pete! Hey! You're heavy… " Over the phone, Gabriel could hear the man juggling with something and there were some words that he couldn't hear clearly.

"Nate…"

This faint voice that was all too familiar turned into a moan, and Gabriel dropped his phone into the pool of blood. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

The scent of blood no longer bothered him. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the mirror. He saw his own reflection, covered in blood.

He smiled.

With one flip of his hand, the mirror shattered into pieces.

XXX

"Hello?" Nathan finally finished tugging Peter into bed, and he picked up the forgotten phone call. Of course, it showed a big "Call Ended" on the screen.

Nathan shrugged. It wasn't exactly his fault that Peter was drunk. It was Peter who wanted to try the bartender's "bordering illegal" new drink which has such a high concentration of alcohol that Peter was almost knocked out instantly. The thing with a drunken Peter was that he could still sit straight and acted almost normal. So they stayed there and Peter had a few more of those crazy drinks. When Peter finally dropped his own glass in the middle of a drink; that was when Nathan finally realized Peter was drunk. He had to take Peter back to his apartment and he cursed when he realized Peter was much heavier than he looked. It took him a lot of energy to move Peter from the car to the apartment. Peter's cell phone was ringing and fell out of his pocket in the middle of the relatively short distance from the door to the bed. Nathan had picked it up and answered it out of reflex.

Taking a look at the caller ID, Nathan realized it was Gabriel who had called Peter. Well, he will leave it to Peter to call his lover back and explain tomorrow.

Nathan took an envelope out of his jacket and put it on Peter's table. It contained a stack of cash inside. Last time he left a check for Peter and the proud young man never cashed it. If he would just let Nathan takes care of him then he could concentrate on school and not having to work two jobs.

Nathan sat down on the bed next to the sleeping Peter. He reached out and swept the long bands off Peter's face.

"Nathan…" Peter groaned while curling himself into a ball.

Nathan smiled.

"Sleep tight, little brother."

End Part 3

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriel looked at the mirror and smirked. No, he wasn't wearing any glasses. Those glasses were terrible looking, so he threw them away. He was sick of wearing his hair neat and tidy, so he changed that too. He thought he would try the opposite – a little spiky look.

"Hm, I think I need a little more gel." He raised his palm, and the object he needed flown across thin air into his hand. Squeezing a generous amount onto his palm, he applied it to his hair.

Starring at his perfect reflection in the mirror, he imagined hearing a whisper in the air, "A new creature was created here today." He smirked. Yes, he liked his new looks. He liked his new power as well. Smiling confidently into the mirror; most of all, he liked his new name – Sylar.

XXX

"Wow!" Peter actually gasped with his mouth wide opened. "Gabriel? You, you look stunning! Good enough to eat! I love the suit…" Peter stared at him and grinned. In a lower voice he continued, "I want to rip it open…"

"Same here." Sylar smiled, eyeing Peter up and down. Peter gave him a lopsided grin.

"Sorry about last night..." Peter started to apologize. "I was with some friends and I got drunk."

"That's ok. Friends from college?" Sylar asked casually.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter shrugged, unconciously avoiding Sylar's eye contact.

Finally tearing his eyes from Peter, Sylar looked around, "Great party." This was a party thrown by the Nursing department student association. Most of the attendees were students. The only outsiders were friends or family of the students like him.

"Hey, come meet some of my friends." Peter grabbed his hand and led him across the hall to a group of people.

"Oh, you're the mysterious guy that snatched Peter off the market?" They all seemed to be good natural people, friendly and welcoming. Sylar put on his charming smile.

"Peter, this guy is not shy at all. Were you just saying that hoping we would keep off your man?" Daniel, one of Peter's friends swung an arm across Peter's shoulder and joked.

Sylar smiled, although his hand balled into a fist, wanting more than anything to use his new telekinetic power to knock the guy's arm off Peter's shoulder. Before he lost control, Peter had taken Daniel's hand off his shoulder and walked to Sylar, laughing, "Shy or not-so-shy, it's handoff for you, Daniel."

Stirring Sylar away from his friends, Peter apologized, "Sorry, my friends are a little crazy sometimes. I know how much you dislike this type of gathering; we can get out of here if you want."

"What are you talking about?" Sylar felt a lot calmer now that he had Peter beside him and nobody was getting too close, "We can stay for a bit. It was actually kind of fun."

"OK, well, let me go get us some drinks." Peter squeezed into the crowd and disappeared.

A man stepped beside Sylar. Before he even get close, Sylar could pick up the faint alcohol smell. The man's unsteady steps also suggested he had drunk more than he could handle. Sylar took a look at that face and recalled this was the guy named "Jake".

"Hey, big guy." Jake got into his personal space, "You're Peter's new lover?"

Sylar stared at him coldly with a slightly arched eyebrow, making no effort to answer his question.

Jake laughed a little uneasily when he didn't receive an answer. "Well, enjoy while it lasts… I wondered how many men he had taken up that sweet ass of his… I hope he share some of his earnings with you…" He started laughing like a drunken fool until suddenly his windpipe is cut off and he couldn't breathe. Invisible force seemed to be squeezing out life from his throat and he clutched and scratched against his own throat, his eyes popping up as he stared at Sylar's hand which was still one foot away and not touching him in anyway.

"Ouch…." Jake nearly doubled over as the force was gone suddenly. He released a series of cough as fresh air rushed into his lung. A hand was patting his back as Sylar bent down slightly to speak softly, for his ears only, "Jake, if I ever heard you even mentioning Peter's name, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Jake nodded frantically.

At the same time, Peter came back with 2 drinks. He saw Jake next to Sylar, and he frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Jake was just leaving." It was Sylar who answered, and sure enough, Jake took off like a frightened rabbit.

Peter eyed his departure in suspicion, then turned around to Sylar, "Did he say any nasty things to you?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well, this guy was after me for a while…" Peter shrugged unhappily, taking a sip from his drink, "I went out with him for one date, before I know you, that is… and he nearly attacked me. I knocked him out but I think he has been harboring some hard feelings since then."

"Hey, don't worry. He didn't do anything to me. Now, let's have a good time, ok?"

Peter smiled.

TBC


End file.
